


Megstiel Smut

by Mixedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Headcanon, Megstiel - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smutty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixedia/pseuds/Mixedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty drabbles for Megstiel based on random prompts from my askbox on megstielshipper.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. This will be a collection of my sexytimes drabbles for Megstiel. The couple will always be consenting and always of age, just lots of sex and even the occasional fluffy!fic. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mishatippins on Tumblr:  
> Meg scratching hard on the side of Castiel’s scruffy face while he sleeps to see him get all aroused and sleepily horny

Meg woke up not long after dawn, the light streaming in through the window of the abandoned house her and Castiel had used a shelter that night pulling her back to consciousness. For a while, she laid still, enjoying how warm and comforted she felt, how totally at peace and safe. It took her a good half an hour to realise she was naked, and another 5 minutes to figure out why. Then she remembered.

She remembered Castiel, appearing from nowhere behind her, taking hold of her head from behind her, steering it to the side so he could trail kisses up and down her exposed neck, making her breath hitch as he stimulated the sensitive spot just above her meat suit’s jugular. She remembered turning to face him, winding her hands up and around his neck as his hands delved into her hair. She remembered their breath mingling in the air between their hot, feverish kisses, the way he had whispered her name, and how it hadn’t sounded quite right because her tongue was dancing against his as he said it.

She remembered how his hands tried so hard to hold her in place that she had to fight against them to get to his fly, struggling with the button and the zipper until he realised what she was doing and moved to help her and how she’d taken the opportunity to undo her own trousers.

She remembered the way he had kept looking at her as they undressed themselves, his eyes dark and hungry, wandering over her body in quick, desperate glances, and how they had sprung together almost like they were made of magnets when they were both stripped bare.

He’d grabbed hold of her ass, hoisting her up so he was carrying her and her breath had left her as he had carried her up the stairs, their lips never parting for a second, all the while she moaned as his rock hard abs pressed against her womanhood, sending tiny shock waves of happiness through her as his muscles moved beneath her in time with his steps up the stairs. He hadn’t placed her on the bed carefully, more thrown her away from him. She’d felt a brief stab of rejection, fear that he was planning to harm her after he’d got her so wound up, then he was on top of her, pushing himself inside of her with no further foreplay, just one, long thrust which sheathed him right to the base.

How he had managed to angle himself just right so he was hitting that one spot of pure pleasure within her with each thrust, she hadn’t been sure, but soon enough she was tasting the metallic flavour of her orgasms in her mouth, her own abdomen twitching incredibly every time he moaned her name, his thumb reaching down to press on her clit while he pounded into her.

And finally, they had lain together and fallen asleep, his breath almost burning her forehead as it slowed and quietened to a steady sleeping pace, lulling her into sleep.

And now, with the morning sun shining down on Meg, she turned over to see him, her Castiel, her patient, her Clarence, her unicorn, still sleeping soundly next to her, that tight little ass of his sticking out slightly towards her, his shoulder rising and falling in time with the cute little snores he gave.

She felt a grin spread across her face as she noticed the days growth of stubble on his cheeks, not knowing angels could even grow facial hair, she reached out and carded her fingers through the growth, letting the hairs tickle her fingertips.

Her heart stuttered and missed half a beat when she heard his sleepy moan of pleasure, his brows knotting together, but his snoring continuing and the dents of his pupils covered with the eyelids flicking back and forth as he dreamt. She began running her hand through his beard more and more, even going up to his hair and playing with the strands, hearing him whisper her name in his sleep. Looking down while she played, she saw his cock growing full and hard and heard his breathing pick up speed although she was pretty sure he was still sleeping. Sitting up, she positioned herself between his legs, still stroking his face, but more and more gently until he was almost soothed back to sleep, his breathing returning back to a restful rhythm and his eyes no longer flitting back and forth.

Then, giving him no warning, she ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around him, sucking hard until she felt him touch the back of her mouth, then, sucking hard once again, allowing his very tip to go down the back of her throat, revelling in the hitched, harsh gasp he gave as his head came up, eyes wide open and hands shuddering as the wave of orgasm hit heavy and hard.

Meg pulled back a little, holding him on her tongue, she looked up at Castiel through her lashes, seeing his eyes roll back and his head drop back down on the pillow, she smiled, feeling powerful. This morning was going to be a fun morning, she decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsundeanre on tumblr said:  
> Cas holding Meg’s arms above her with his grace as he slides down her body. So she’s left writhing as he tastes her, biting her lip and trying hard not to wrap her quivering thighs around his head, not wanting him to know just how much he’s affecting her.

They were seeing each other whenever they could, hoping Sam and Dean wouldn’t catch them together. Meg didn’t want the boys aware of her presence and Cas didn’t want them to know he was pretty much in a relationship with the demon.

Unfortunately as neither had a roof of their own so to say, they could only really steal quick kisses here and there. But not this time. Cas had been watching tv again and the only tv he liked, was the tv that taught him about what to do to drive Meg wild.

He knew the boys were out hunting somewhere and he knew the bunker would be Winchester-free, at least for an hour or so. So while he was kissing Meg, he wrapped his arms tight around her, spread his wings and flew them as fast as he could to the Bunker.

As soon as they landed, he gently lowered her onto the bed he had put them next to. He was moving down her body, unbuttoning and unzipping everything he possibly could on the way, but not touching her other than that, just watching her. She was looking round the bunker in curiosity, not knowing where he had brought her or why. But when he got to her jeans, she looked down to see a look of frustration take over him as he fought with the buttons. It made her giggle a lot, even as her heart rate sped up and she felt the warm tendons of excitement fill her up.

That’s when he pushed those invisible wings out again, she felt the power of it through his shoulders and back where she was letting her hands roam. Finally he had the button undone, the zip was down and he was smoothing the denim off her, his eyes dark and hungry for her femininity beneath.

That’s when she happened to look to the door he had pushed open with his wing and drawled “Clarence, have you found a dungeon?” Her curiosity was peaked, her mind beginning to race with future possibilities when all of a sudden everything went blank except for the tidal wave of pleasure that ran through her body and gave her chills at the feel of that pink, cat like tongue of his running over the most sensitive part of her clit, tasting, teasing and pressing in exactly the right way to get her going. Her breath hitched into one, she was sure her heart stopped beating for half a second and she couldn’t help but cry out her pleasure to the ceiling of the room they were in.

She dropped her hands to his head, trying to control the way he was moving, but then something happened and her hands were rooted to the spot above her head, she couldn’t move them for love nor money. She looked down at Castiel with desperate eyes, who looked up from his work on her to say “I want you to stay still so I will use my grace to keep you still.” Those incredible blue eyes burned into hers for a few seconds more, before he looked back down and began lapping at her again, like the cat that had the cream.

I’m definitely the one with the cream though, she thought to herself as she was wound tighter and tighter, every cell in her body singing with her orgasms, so many of them all over her body. She was so far gone she didn’t even notice him beginning to undress himself, other than the grip on her hands slackening ever so slightly.

Then something hit home in her mind and she realised where they must be. “Hey Feathers, what happens if the Winchesters come back?” She asked between breathless gasps, her cheeks flushing at the idea of them coming home to find her in such a vulnerable state. Again, those blue eyes flashed to hers as Castiel replied “They’ll be gone for at least an hour, they’re hunting.”

"But they could come back soon for all we know." She insisted, struggling against the restraints he had on her hands that weirdly enough made her feel clean.

She was just thinking about the sensation when his face appeared above hers, mouth smeared with her juice and eyes burning hot into her. “Well then I’ll just have to be quick won’t I?” He asked, mashing his mouth against hers. If he hadn’t been covered in her it would have been an amazing kiss but the taste was unbearable to her, so she squirmed to the side so she wouldn’t have to taste it. “That’s disgusting!” She cried, pulling a face and trying to wriggle away.

"I thought I told you to stay still.” Castiel growled, his eyes threateningly dark and beautiful. She was fixed on them for a few seconds as she breathed “Claraaaaah… ah… ah…” Her favourite nickname for him was completely cut off by the sensation of him penetrating her, completely sheathing himself until there was nothing on the outside at all. Her eyes rolled back, but not before she caught the victorious grin on his face. When she looked back, he had began to pound into her, hard and fast but moving more than she thought possible. His head was thrown back, his cheeks puffing out in time with his breathy panting and his arms on either side of her possibly the sexiest sight she had ever seen.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Godddddddddddddd" She moaned, only to have him stop, bring his face down so it was a mere inch from hers and say "Do not use my father’s name while we fuck Meg, it’s weird." He pushed himself back up and began pounding into her even harder and faster which made short work of her laughing at him.

They came together, both so hard that Meg wasn’t sure if it was her or him that was spurting out all over the borrowed bed, but she didn’t care either. All she could focus on was his hair flopping over his face as he looked down at himself, breathing heavy and shaking a little.

They gave themselves 10 minutes to regain their breath and strength before getting out of the bunker, and not a moment too soon.

Sam was sure he had heard the sound of wings flutter as he walked in, but Dean was too far behind to hear and Castiel would never leave just as they arrived.

He put it down to the wind outside.


	3. Megstiel squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I submitted anonymously to spnspankbank.tumblr.com after reading a few of her tags and getting inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little different, all about Meg body sharing with the original owner of the Meg2.0 meatsuit and Castiel getting in on the action

The second meatsuit Meg took over was completely different to the first. The first had been so sweet and innocent, a virgin complete with a promise ring and all. At least this one had had a little fun before Meg had possessed her. She’d been desperate for a change and Meg had promised her they would have a little fun as soon as she had chance to give it to her. Now, they finally had the chance.

The girl was telling Meg she felt a little uncomfortable, she may have had sex before, but had never done anything to herself. The meatsuit’s mouth pulled up into a smile from Meg when she found this out and Meg took them upstairs to the shower. They stripped off quickly and stepped under the hot water, letting the head loll back so the hot water could trickle between the strands of her and cause a shiver to go up the spine. Meg pulled the hands through the hair and brushed the fingers through, pulling down and carrying on down as soon as the fingers hit the skin that was becoming warm under the water. She carried on, hovering over the breasts for a few moments, letting the pads of the thumbs stroke deftly over the nipples and Meg heard the hitched gasp of breath from the other inside her head. She let a smile play on the lips again, finding some way to release a little of the joy and pride she felt at showing this girl the pleasures she could cause herself with her own hands. Then she carried on down, over the hard planes of the flat stomach until she could feel hair tickling the fingers.

“I hope you’re ready, kitten, it’s time you grew up.” Meg said as she pushed the fingers into the hair and began playing with the slick pink clit hiding away in there. She felt the girl within start to lose control, writhing inside the meatsuit and suddenly lose all the support she was giving to the legs so Meg had to take over standing for them. She let the head fall back again so water was washing over their face and raised the other hand to nip hard at a nipple.  
“Oh you like that, do you?” she said, feeling the girl’s soul twitch extra hard.  
But then they both froze solid. Noises were heard downstairs, footsteps on the stairs, clothes were being shucked as the person climbed up and the bathroom door swung open to reveal a very naked Castiel.

“You almost scared me, Clarence.” Meg said, beginning to work her fingers over the clit again. A noise escaped the mouth that was very much not Meg’s own voice and Castiel squinted his eyes.  
“What are you doing, Meg?” He asked, walking forward and leaning on the door of the shower.  
“She was frustrated.” Meg replied, still working the fingers and laughing with every twitch of the soul she felt beneath her.  
“Can I join in?” He asked, eyebrows raised, cock growing hard.  
“Hi, I’m Meg, I’m a demon, you don’t have to ask me, Clarence. Come on in.” She purred, taking her fingers away to a disappointed groan from the girl and stepping back to let him in the water.

He was barely even under the water before he was picking her up, cupping her ass and lifting the meatsuit up so the girls worked together to wrap their legs around his waist, the girl letting their hands card their way into his hair and Meg staring lustfully into his eyes. Both gave a small cry of surprise when Castiel lowered them onto him, already hard enough to penetrate. His strength was all they needed to hold them up and Meg began rocking the hips back and forth so the girl could take all the pleasure. This was supposed to be her reward, after all.

But even Meg nearly lost control when a brand new sensation began. Meg realized quickly that the perfect vibrations against the clit was Castiel’s grace and she realized exactly what he was up to, not minding of course, but she wanted them to come together rather than him making her come first. She took control of one of the hands and leaned over so she could press the smooth line of skin behind his balls as they rocked and the noise that escaped the angel was a beautiful filthy contrast to the clean water running over both of them.

Needless to say, the girl in the meatsuit with Meg went to bed satisfied and no longer frustrated. That night, they shared their dreams of the angel with the filthy mouth, the vibrating grace and the twitching cock rubbing deep inside them.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baconeggsandbenedict on Tumblr:   
> Hey! Can you write a quick little morning after thing between Cas and Meg? Idk just an idea....?

It wasn’t often that she bothered sleeping. Demon’s didn’t need it, although sometimes, they slept just to get away from the world, the memory of the pain and torture becoming a demon had involved. They only really did if they felt they had given up, or they felt safe. Right now, Meg felt like the safest being in the universe. The blanket was thick and heavy around her shoulders, pillow plump and fluffy under her face, mattress wonderful, she felt like she was sleeping on marshmellows or something. She rolled her head a little and hummed a contented noise, gathering the covers a little tighter around herself.

Then she moved her foot closer to the middle of the bed and it brushed against something firm and hairy. Her eyes shot open and she sat upright, her breathing fast and panicky. It took her a few moments to recognise the man’s face that was now a few inches in front of hers, the rough, callused hands on either side of her face and the breath mingling with her own in the air. The feeling of clean washed over her cheeks until it was almost painful and it made her breath hitch again, getting caught somewhere in her chest.

"Shhhh…" Castiel whispered, stroking her cheekbones and moving her hair out of the way so he could look deeper in her eyes.  
"C…Clarence?" She managed to say between her panicky breaths.  
"I did not mean to startle you, Meg." He said, sitting back a little more so she could see around her.

Memories of last night came back to her and she remembered where she was. Her and Castiel had booked into a hotel, an actual hotel, while they waited for Sam and Dean to stop being so human and get back in contact with them. Looking down at the naked torso and further nudity of Castiel, she remembered they’d had their own few hours of humanity as well.

Her breathing returned to normal pitch and she cocked an eyebrow at the lower regions of Castiel. He made a face back at her.  
"You are in a similar state of undress, Meg. I thought this was considered socially acceptable after intercourse?" He asked, a little line appearing between his eyebrows at his confusion.  
"Oh don’t get me wrong, Clarence. I have no complaints. It’s a stunning view." His face relaxed a little, the line disappearing to be replaced by a soft smile. His hands were relaxing on her belly between his legs, which were straddling her hips. He made a very human gesture of moving them up and down again in a shrug like manner as he turned to look at the window.  
"Sam and Dean should be getting in contact with us at some point today. We need to beat Crowley to the Angel tablet…"

Castiel’s sentence was cut off by a groan from Meg.  
"Don’t remind me Clarence, I was happy for a moment there." She said, wiggling down a little further under the blanket and putting on her favourite sulky expression.

She gave a small startled cry when his weight moved off her, missing the warmth already, until she realised he was climbing back into bed on the other side.  
"Or… maybe we could stay here a little longer. This… cuddling that humans do… I’m enjoying it."  
"Me too Clarence." Meg replied, smiling up at him. Moving over closer, she rested her cheek against his chest, her hand spreading wide on the other side and his arm wrapping around her to pull her closer.

They both laid, silently wondering why life couldn’t be like this all the time.


	5. 4am lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt on Tumblr:  
> Meg has never been a fan of the four a.m. lull. All the little humans gone bed-y-bye, and she can work through the night or watch tv till her brain goes numb. Bored and on the run is a terrible combination, so maybe it's understandable she finally resorts to prayer. / "What is the meaning of this?" growls Castiel, examining the pay-by-night wallpaper. The lamp flickers every time he breathes. / "I'm not busy for a while..." Meg spreads both hands in a can't-help-it gesture. "Wanna screw?"

**Meg has never been a fan of the four a.m. lull. All the little humans gone bed-y-bye, and she can work through the night or watch tv till her brain goes numb. Bored and on the run is a terrible combination, so maybe it's understandable she finally resorts to prayer.  
"What is the meaning of this?" growls Castiel, examining the pay-by-night wallpaper. The lamp flickers every time he breathes.   
"I'm not busy for a while..." Meg spreads both hands in a can't-help-it gesture. "Wanna screw?"**

"In here?" Castiel replies, eyeing the dirtied motel-room sheets meaningfully. Meg let her hands drop a little and the amused expression slid off her face.  
"Hey, newsflash Clarence, I’m a demon. Dirty sheets are hardly a big deal. And I hardly have money to throw away at expensive hotel rooms." She turned round to sulk, folding her arms. "I’m bored and I figured you would be as well what with the whole not-sleeping thing and all. But if you wanna go back and watch your boyfriends like the pathetic heart-stricken tree-topper you are, don’t let me stop you."

A slight rustling noise and he was there, standing before her. She could feel his grace flare for a second, the last strain the lights could handle before they burst, the television giving up with a cracking noise as the screen split in two from the sudden surge of electricity.

"Sam and Dean are my friends." He told her, voice sounding matter-of-fact to anyone else but she could hear the trace of annoyance in the way it made his gravelly tones pitch down an octave. "I have no romantic involvement with them." Meg felt her lips tugging up into a smirk.  
"I wasn’t talking about romance, Clarence, chivalry died a long time ago." She scooted forward, clasping her hands before her, pushing her breasts together to enhance the cleavage, not missing the way his eyes flickered down to watch as the fabric was forced to part a little more. "I’m talking about a one night stand screw. Your choice Feathers, take it or leave it, put up or shut up, either way, don’t leave me waiting."

Rolling his eyes, he held out his hand and when her own tiny palm was pressed against his, he wrapped his long fingers around and yanked her up suddenly, pulling her close so there was no space between them. Taking a moment to enjoy the view of those dark brown eyes so close to his own, he leant down slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

He was actually a little shocked when the first lizard-like-lick pressed through his lips and brushed along his teeth. Brimstone, sulphur, warm and wet - all tastes and sensations that should completely repulse an Angel. But he was Castiel and she was Meg and all it did was light that fire in his belly that only she could produce. Parting his mouth a little, he invited her in, tracing his own tongue around the inside of her own mouth, covering her own flavour with his own and savoring every lick of her own tongue against the inside of his mouth, their breath intermingling until he wasn’t sure what was his breath and what was her own.

Quick, nimble fingers threaded themselves under his beloved trenchcoat, tugging the material until it fell in a pool at their feet, quickly followed by his own jacket and then hers. His tie fell next, although it took a small amount of wrestling for it to get loose enough to be removed, neither demon or angel wanting to break the kiss as it became deeper. Belts, shoes, trousers, shirt, vest, bra and soon both felt their hands roaming, exploring every inch of the other, their breathing coming fast and excited now, Meg moaning as Cas pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, Cas repeating the noise when she broke free and moved her attention down to the pulse point on his neck, tiny nips - not hard enough to draw blood… well… not to his neck anyway.

Meg soon had them both completely nude. He reached down and wrapped his hands around the backs of her knees, pulling her upwards as her arms snaked round his neck and her legs round his waist, wriggling a little on the way up as a tease and giving a wicked grin at the desperate moan he gave and the way his own knees almost buckled.

Dropping her on the couch, he gripped her shoulder and flipped her over, tugging on her hips until she was on hands and knees. Kneeling behind her, one hand on a hip, the other tangled in her hair, he sheathed himself inside her, so slow to the point of pain it was so frustrating. Breathing out as he felt the warm, wet surround him, he heard her breath hitch and stop for the time it took him to get right to the base. When he was finally there, he wrapped his hand once more in her hair, then dragged it towards him, pulling her head back and feeling a warm shudder go down his back at the noise she made, swallowing thickly at the waves crashing through his body.

He held himself there, letting her hair go and trailing his finger over her spine in a feather-light touch, admiring the way her muscles rippled in response.  
"You just gonna sit there or you gonna make this worth my while Clarence, ‘cause I gotta say I’m getting bored." Meg panted at him over her shoulder, wriggling her hips a little to accentuate the point.

Moving so both his hands were pressing into her hips, he pulled out and then slammed back in, laughing at the way a moan choked it’s way out of her, repeating the movement, but this time unable to laugh as a renewed wave of pleasure went crashing over him, forcing gooseflesh to appear on his arms.

She felt the moans coming from deep in her chest, pleasure making it near impossible for her legs to support her but his hands holding her in position. The sides of her tongue tasted metal as the intensity of her orgasm increased to breaking point, guttural, animalistic noises escaping with each slap of flesh on flesh, jolting each time he made his own little gasp or moan.

Soon enough, those strong fingers were digging almost painfully, and suddenly she felt wet and filled as they finished together, Cas stuttering to a stop and Meg gripping the pillow beneath her so hard her knuckles went white.

After he had slid out smoothly, she flopped down on the couch, turning over to face him and actually feeling a little disappointed to see he was already dressed.  
"I should be getting back." He explained, staring down at her and catching the flash of disappointment on her face. "Was I not… good?" He asked, his head tilting to the side and a tiny line of confusion appearing between his eyebrows.

"Oh you’ll do." She replied, not wanting to boost his ego too much. She lifted an arm to rest on the couch arm above her, fully aware of what effect the move had on her meatsuit. If she’d been honest with herself she would have said the company would have been nice, but she was Meg the demon and had a reputation to uphold.  
"If you’re going to go, can you at least fix my TV for me? I have shows I want to watch you know. Hey!" She exclaimed as he fluttered out of the room. Glaring at the wall opposite, she stayed completely still. The sound of ruffling feathers filled the room for half a second again and turning to look at the television, she saw he had brought her what looked like an expensive 40inch flat screen TV.  
"That’s my boy." She grinned, snuggling further down on the couch and pulling a blanket off the back of it, covering herself over. Smiling as she surrounded herself with the scent of their sex and warmth, she finally fell into the dream-like state demons used to replace sleep and relaxed.


End file.
